Casper Meets Dani
by Fairly Odd New Yorker
Summary: A Hocus Pocus crossover fic : The Dennisons move to Friendship Maine and discover Whipstaff Manor, as well as it's inhabitants. And guess who rose from the dead to follow them there?-- Possible romance but I won't get too serious, promise. R
1. On The Road Again

**(A/N)-** Dumb story name, I know. I don't know exactly where I'm going with this one, but I was just free-writing whilst I'm working on another fanfic, and that other fanfic is my first priority!!  
I thought it would be totally freakin' awesome if the people of Hocus Pocus met the people of Whipstaff manor. I dunno if I'll incorporate the Sanderson Sisters into it or not - I'm brewing up a little idea ... but anyways, sorry this first chapter isn't much of Casper - Hocus Pocus doesn't have it's own category, and it involves the Casper movie more, eventually, so ... enjoy! :)

P.S- Sorry if I don't update that much - school is starting so that leaves me plenty of time to daydream up ideas. xD Bear with me.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - On the Road Again**

* * *

Well, it happened again. The Dennisons were moving, _again_.

Max struggled to ignore his sister Dani as she narrated her own home movie with her new video camera. He pulled his CD player out of his hoodie pocket and cranked the volume up. The next moment, a camcorder lense was right up in his face.

"Behold, the common male specimen, genus jerkus faceus, also known as Maximilion Douglas Dennison!" she exclaimed in a soft tone, pretending to be a British naturalist.

"Dani!" he exclaimed, wrenching his headphones off and smacking the camera away as she giggled.

"You turned it off again!" she gasped, and rebooted the camera, "Mom, he's going to break it!" she whined.

"Max, leave your sister's camera alone," his mom scolded.

"Make her stop shoving it in my face then!" he complained, and pulled his headphones back over his ears.

Dani had instantly recovered from that ordeal when she found her camcorder still worked, and she rolled down her window, sticking her head out like a dog and recording the vast amounts of forest they passed by. As much as Max was annoyed with her, he did care about her, even more since that who crazy adventure last October when they encountered the Sanderson Sisters.

He reached over and pulled her back down into her seat by the back of her shirt, causing her to complain.

"Max, leave your sister alone!" his mom warned.

"She nearly flew out the window!" he shot back, and sulked in his seat with an angry huff, "She's right behind you and you didn't notice." he grumbled, not loud enough for anyone to hear, except his dad.

"Hey hey _hey_, watch your attitude," he said.

"Will there be any witches there?" Dani asked, scrunching one eye closed as she turned the camera to her father.

"Haven't we had enough witches for one year?" Max asked, and she turned the camera to him.

"Well yeah!" she said, "But I wanna catch _something_ on camera ..." she turned the camera to her mom, "You should've gotten me this before we moved to Salem, then maybe you'd believe us about the Sanderson Sisters."

Her mom sighed, "_Dani_, they were probably just some ladies in costume looking to give you a good scare," she explained, "You know how people in Salem get excited about Halloween."

"They did put on quite a show at that party," the father said, and winked playfully at his wife. She pushed his arm in annoyance as he laughed.

Dani plopped back in her seat, stopping her video and looking over to her brother. He noticed her watching him, and he gave an annoyed "What?"

"You miss Allison, don't you?" she asked sadly.

He rolled his eyes, "I've got her number," he said, "It's not like I'll be living with you guys much longer. I wanna get my license and move out soon."

"Don't you need a _job_ first?" his Dad teased.

Max kicked the back of his dad's seat lightly, and his mother nearly shrieked, "Not while he's driving Max!!"

--

"What's that place?" Dani asked, camcorder strapped on her hand as she plopped herself across her brother's lap and leaned out the window to record a large strange-looking mansion that stood far off behind wrought iron gates on a huge piece of property.

"That's Whipstaff," Max said, "do you live in a cave? Ever watch Ghost Hunters?"

"There are ghosts there??" Dani exclaimed, her voice squeaking a bit. She ignored her brother's insult as she leaned further out to catch more of it on film as they turned a corner. Max pulled her in, and she writhed.

"I wanna see if any show up on film," she said excitedly, and sat in the seat between them, her knee digging into her brother's leg as she stopped the tape and went to rewind it.

"Get off me, will ya?" he snapped, and pushed her off of him.

She didn't notice him as she rewound the last of the tape and watched it again, her fingers to her lower lip as she watched intently.

"First witches, now ghosts?" his dad asked, "You guys have an insane imagination."

"_Nothing_!" Dani exclaimed, ignoring her dad and shutting her camera off with a disappointed huff. Her eyes brightened suddenly, and she looked to her brother.

"Maybe we can walk by there tonight! Ghosts come out at night- we can catch them on film and send it in!"

"Remember what happened the _last_ time we went to some spooky place at night?" he asked dully, "Forget it."

"_C'mon_ Max ..." she pleaded.

"Yeah Max," his dad called over his shoulder, "Your mom and I need to do some grocery shopping tonight anyway."

"You're condoning this?" he asked, rather shocked.

"It'll give you two a chance to bond," his mother added.

"I think we've done enough bonding last Halloween," he said seriously, fighting back a grin as Dani smiled toothily, recalling his admittance to being glad to have her as a sister after risking his own life to save hers.

"So will you go?" she asked hopefully.

He stared at her in disbelief for a moment. He really didn't want to, but he knew she'd try and sneak off by herself if he said no. He reached up and ruffled the baseball cap on her head, "Don't say I never did you any favors." he said, fighting back a smile.

She laughed, taking the cap off her head and throwing it in his face.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Corny, I know. :P Please review - I'll add more as soon as I am able. :)


	2. Max Meets Kat

**(A/N)-** Longer than I wanted, but I'm still working on the rest, and I'm house-sitting with no internet, so I'll have much less time for that.  
Thank you **welshrose** for reviewing! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Max Meets Kat**

* * *

"Okay, I have a full-proof plan," Dani began as they shuffled along the gravel road to the gates.

The sun was just beginning to set over the ocean. She had her camera bag hanging across her chest and an old rubber ball with prints of The Little Mermaid on it. It was rather old; she had it since she was six. She tossed it up in the air and caught it as she spoke.

"We'll throw the ball over the fence before we go in," she said, "That way, if anyone catches us on the property, we can just say we were getting our ball."

"Great," Max said, unenthusiastically, "You must've been planning that one all afternoon."

She shot an angry look at him before tossing the ball up in the air again.

They'd finally come up to the front gates. Dani stared over at it in awe, tucking her ball into her arm. She grasped the iron bars, peering at it through the fence as she leaned her head as if she was trying to shove her face through. Max simply stood there, hands in his jacket pockets, a brow raised in skepticism as he looked at the mansion.

"That place has to be haunted." Dani said firmly.

Max sighed, "Dani, look, I know we saw ghosts before ..." he said, recalling Thackery Binx's ghost and his sister Emily. "But that doesn't mean that they're there! It's just fun to make up stories ..."

Dani ignored him as she knelt down and began to squirm under the fence.

"Dani, wait!!" he shouted, grabbing her legs. She looked over her shoulder at him from the other side of the fence.

"Oh yeah," she remembered, and pointed to the ball that she left on the other side on a tuft of grass, "Throw that over, will ya?"

Max sighed in disbelief and took the ball up as she got her legs out from under the fence and stood up. Max took a step back and tossed the ball over the fence, sending it bouncing across a dead weed-filled field beside the castle. Dani unzipped her camera bag and strapped the camcorder to her hand.

"How am I supposed to get in?" he asked incredulously, throwing his hands up in annoyance.

"_Squeeze_!" she exclaimed with her usual little giggle, "Or climb. Your choice." she said, and turned her heel and walked off, humming happily to herself.

"Dani!" he yelled angrily. The tables have certainly turned since their last little 'adventure'. She was the one who was reasonable, and who'd be less likely to step into danger. He'd been the careless one who lit the black flame candle and awakened a bunch of witches from the 1600s!

Now, she was the one walking head on into possible danger without a care in the world, and he was the awakened brother who nearly died trying to save her! He didn't want to lose her, as much as she annoyed him to no end.

He attempted to fit himself under the fence, but with no luck. He stood and began to kick the gravel away from the slot, looking up to keep an eye on his sister as she walked along towards her ball, filming all the way.

Once Max kicked enough gravel away, he tried to squirm under, and wound up wasting more time taking his belt off because it kept getting snagged in the fence.

Finally he made it to the other side, and put his belt back on as he ran to catch up with his sister.

Dani stood by her ball, recording footage of the closest window she could see. It was dusty and she couldn't see through it, but she was hopeful. After a few seconds though, she realized how pointless it was, and paused the video with an irritated sigh.

"See anything, Ghost Buster?" Max asked as he slowed to a stop beside her.

"_Nnnn_," she whined, stomping off, "Nothing."

"Look Dani - I know you want to see a ghost, but if we get caught trespassing, I'm old enough to go to jail."

"C'mon Max - we won't be long!" she said, and turned her camcorder on him, filming, "If ghosts or anything bothers us, I'll get it all on tape."

"Ghosts can shut cameras off you know," he said, and she lowered it, pausing the tape.

"Seriously?" she asked, suddenly a little nervous.

"Yeah, watch any of those ghost hunting shows," he said, "Fully charged batteries just die when they're around. They think it's the energy they give off ..."

Suddenly, at that moment, her camcorder let out a series of beeps, making her jump out of her skin. Eventually it silenced.

"It's dead," she announced, looking up to him, her face a ghostly pale, "You don't think a ghost did it, do you?"

"Nahh," he brushed off, "You were using it all day."

Dani looked at him in disbelief before looking down at her camcorder, and back over at Whipstaff manor. The wind picked up and blew her curls around her face. Her eyes widened and she shoved her camcorder back in it's bag. She grabbed up her ball before saying quickly, "Okay, let's go." to her brother, but he stopped her.

"What, so without your camcorder, you're afraid?" he teased.

She scoffed, "No! There's just no point in being here if we don't have video proof. I'll charge the battery tonight and we'll come back tomorrow night."

"Are you serious?" he asked after her as she strode off.

She nodded, looking back at him as he followed, "I have a camcorder, Max. I'm sick of our parents thinking we made all that stuff up about the Sanderson Sisters. If something _is_ in that mansion, I want to prove it to them."

--

--

Max was late to school on his first day. His parents drove Dani to school since Max insisted that he could find his school. As it turned out, he couldn't, but eventually did arrive there on his bike ... nearly a half an hour late, with fifteen minutes left of the period. Still, his teacher didn't seem too bothered about it.

"You must be Max Dennison," Mr. Curtis said with a broad smile, extending his hand.

"Yeah," Max replied. He shook his hand with a nervous smile, and looked to the class. About thirty kids his age stared back at him, some in disgust, others in amusement. His nervous smile faltered.

"Kids, please welcome your new classmate, Max Dennison," the teacher started to clap, but quit awkwardly when no one followed as Max took a seat at the back of the classroom by a lone dark haired girl who avoided eye contact.

"Max, come up here and introduce yourself," the teacher prodded.

Max set his backpack down on his chair and returned awkwardly to the front of the room, wishing he were dead.

He stood before the scrutinizing class once more, and offered another one of his nervous grins.

"Hi, I'm Max Dennisson .. umm," he scratched the back of his head, "I lived in Los Angelos, California for most of my life ... and I spent a little over a year living in Salem Massachusetts."

"Oh, _Salem_!" the teacher exclaimed in awe, "Meet any witches there?" The class laughed.

"Yeah, you can say that ..." he said with a nervous laugh, but no one seemed to hear him or they just didn't care. He dug his hands furthur into his coat pockets.

"I've been to Salem myself; it's a wonderful place to visit, especially around Halloween."

Max laughed nervously, "Well, I don't know about _wonderful_, but ... it's interesting." he said enthusiastically.

He caught the eye of the girl at the back of the room, for she was staring at him in curiosity. Once she realized he was looking at her, her eyes fell to her paper once again as she doodled aimlessly.

The bell rang, and everyone headed off to their next class. He wanted to talk to the girl, but she'd already gone. It wasn't that he found her cute or hot or anything - she was easy on the eyes, but Allison was the only girl for him. There was just something about that girl ... maybe he just felt compelled to talk to her because she seemed to be like him - alone and without a friend.

--

He was lucky enough to catch her at the end of the day as he was on his way out of the building.

"Hi, my name's Max," he said casually as he met the girl by her locker. She raised a brow at him, as if questioning the nerve he had to speak to her.

"Yeah, I heard," she said, shoving her textbooks into her locker and filling her bag with the books she needed for homework.

She shot an annoyed glance when he just stood there, and she finally said, "My name's Kat."

"Kat?" he smiled teasingly, "As in Kitty Kat?" he asked.

"Don't," she warned in a sort of growl as she glared menacingly at him a moment, "My ... _uncles_ call me that, as well as the other people who are mean to me, and I don't like it."

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't know; I was just joking around ..."

"It's all right," she said, suddenly sounding a little kinder.

-

"So you're from Salem, huh?" she recalled as they walked out of the building.

"Yeah," he said, "I sorta miss it, but I didn't stay there for too long ..." he said, "My dad got an offer for a higher paying job here, so ..." he shrugged, "I had to go with them."

She laughed shortly, "Yeah, my dad made me move here a couple years back. For a town that's called Friendship, there are _a lot_ of pretty nasty people here," she said seriously, "but if you hang around long enough, you might be lucky and find someone who's decent."

"Well, you seem pretty decent to me," he said with a smile.

She laughed, "Thanks, but you hardly know me," she said, tucking a strand of her dark brown hair behind one ear as he unlocked his bike from the rack, "Well, I guess I'll seeya tomorrow then."

"I can walk you home if you'd like," he offered politely.

She smiled, "Thanks, but no thanks," she said, "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," he said with a grin.

She nodded, bit her lip, and turned away to walk off.

He hopped on his bike and pedaled away, and she looked to see him pass by her, going in the direction of Whipstaff.

"Crap," she muttered, "He lives near us."

"I don't like him," Casper piped up, staying invisible lest he scare anyone nearby.

She frowned, "Oh come on, don't tell me you're jealous," she said, shaking her head, "He's not my type, don't worry." she said, and grinned, "He's not pale enough, he has a pulse, and he's _probably_ got a reflection."

Casper blushed visibly, and she laughed.

"Do you believe what he said about witches though?" Casper asked a while later.

"Of course," she said, "There are loads of people in Salem who study witchcraft, so I don't see why not."

"But the way he said it," Casper said, "He sounded pretty nervous about it. D'you think witches did something to him?"

"Casper, you gotta stop watching TV," she said, "He was just as nervous as I was when I first got here." She sighed, "I think you're overreacting."

"I don't know ..." he trailed off, looking thoughtfully in the direction the new kid had gone.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Hope that wasn't too corny - I'm trying to keep with the spirit of both films and say stuff that I can hear the characters saying. :P Please review if you want to read more! :)


	3. You Promised

**(A/N)-** Dumb, dumb chapter name. I promise to work on this more - I just realized I hadn't updated and had a chapter that I didn't post yet. Just with school and stuff and my novel wanting attention, it's getting harder to focus on these things. Still, I want this done ... even if the ending isn't looking so good. :P

Thank you so much to my reviewers!! x)

* * *

**Chapter 3 - You Promised**

* * *

"What's up, dip face?" Dani asked with a wry grin as he came into their new home. She was sitting at the kitchen table, starting on her homework, her camera bag beside her.

Max tossed his backpack onto a nearby chair, "No."

"No what?" she asked innocently.

"I'm not going back to Whipstaff," he said firmly.

"Aw, c'mon Max!" she complained.

"Whatever happened to _you_ being the reasonable one?" he asked incredulously, striding over to the fridge to look for a snack.

"I didn't realize you were so scared of ghosts ..." she mumbled.

He came over to sit across from her, "Dani," he addressed seriously, "I don't want a repeat of the Sanderson Sisters."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I do." she said, and when she saw her brother look at her insanely, she added defensively, "Just to prove to mom and dad that we weren't lying!"

"Yeah, _well_, I don't think it'll be worth risking our lives over something as stupid as that."

"But Max, you promised!"

"I didn't promise anything!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet and heading upstairs.

"Well you didn't not promise!" she shot back as she got up to run after him, "I said we'd come back tomorrow night, which is tonight, and you didn't complain or nothing!"

"I'm complaining now."

"_Max_!!" she called up the steps, but he'd disappeared into his bedroom.

Dani gritted her teeth in frustration as she let her anger boil a moment before shrieking, "_MOM_!!!"

-=-=-=-=-

Kat came into the foyer to nearly get hit by a baseball, Casper's baseball. It ricocheted off the wall beside her and bounced off the floor to be caught by Stinkie. His mouth was agape in horror at the sight of her.

"I-it wasn't me!" he stuttered in his nasally voice.

"Then give it to me," she said, offering out her hand for him to place the baseball in.

His nervous face quickly turned into a devilish sneer as he replied, "_No_." and tossed the ball to Stretch who had floated down several feet from him.

She groaned angrily. Stinkie was the more approachable and nicer one of the bunch, but not when his brothers were around.

"Stretch!" she shouted as he joined his brothers in his laughter, "Give that back, that's Casper's!"

"Aw, fleshie, we was jus' havin' a little _fun_!" Stretch said, and he pulled back to throw the ball to her but he was aiming for her head. Lucky for Kat, she knew a thing or two about baseball. She darted to the side when it was in midair and she caught it securely in her hand.

Stretch 'ooh'd in mockery and Stinkie and Fatso whistled. She ignored them, thumbing to the door, "Now get outta here before you break something."

"Whatsa matter wit' you, Kitty Kat?" Stretch asked, floating in front of her. She swatted him away as she walked through him, ignoring the chill it sent down her spine. She slung her bookbag off of her shoulder and tossed it atop her dad's desk chair.

"Nothing's wrong with me," she said, "Since when have I ever liked coming home to you guys?"

Stretch clutched his chest, "Oh, my achey breaky hart!" he said sarcastically, "Last I checked we own the place!"

"No," she said, matter-of-factly, "My dad owns this place."

"Well we live here!" he shot back.

"Sad but true," she dismissed with a sigh, "Can you please just go someplace else?"

"Sheesh, you act as if we _want_ to hang around fleshies like you," Stretch said disgustedly, and turned to his brothers, "C'mon boys, let's head down to the track ..."

"No!" Kat shouted, "Remember what my dad said ...!" but the trio already disappeared. She sat down on the therapy seat with a humph. Seems like they were learning nothing from her dad's sessions. Now they were sure to blame her once they got back, for kicking them out of the house.

Oh well. That didn't matter though; they were gone, and that's what she wanted.

"You can come in now, Casper," she called, and her ghostly friend came floating in through the wall. She'd made him stand by while she shooed them out, because from past experiences she knew that his uncles would want to hang around and pick on their nephew rather than be receptive to what she asked.

"Don't worry about my uncles," he said, "They go to the horse track every once in a while ... I think the people there are used to it by now."

"My dad won't like it though," she said with a sigh, "They're supposed to be more ... _contained_. Haunt where they live, you know?"

"Yeah, but how're they supposed to haunt this place with you guys in it? No offense ..." he said, when Kat looked at him, "But they need their daily haunt or else they'll take it out on the house and everyone in it."

"I guess you're right," she said with a shrug, "I still don't see how it doesn't get boring."

"Well ... you know my uncles," he said with a laugh, "They always get a kick outta scaring fleshies-- erm, I mean humans!" he said with a nervous grin.

Kat smiled, "So what do you think of Max?" she asked, and Casper's face turned red as he frowned a bit. She laughed.

"You don't need to be jealous of him; I was just asking what you thought," she said, "I mean, did you see how awkward he got when they mentioned witches? Do you think he was hexed by a witch or something?"

"I'd hope so," he muttered under his breath.

"Casper!" she exclaimed, "That's not nice!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he lied.

-=-=-=-=-

"Hurry up, Max!" Dani called down the road, before tossing her half-deflated ball over the fence. It didn't get as far as it did when Max threw it the other day. In fact, it landed just a few feet inside the fence with a sickening thud.

She got down on her knees and squiggled under the gate again. As she got up and dusted herself off, Max had arrived at the front gate. He reached over and tugged on the latch, and the door swung slowly inwards. He grinned like a cheshire cat at his sister as she rolled her eyes, "I took the adventurous way," she retorted, and turned on her heel and marched off towards the mansion.

"Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing her shoulder.

"To ring the doorbell," she said, "Someone's home," she pointed to the station wagon in the driveway.

"And what makes you think they'd like us trespassing?"

"We're just friendly neighbors," she said simply, and her face contorted, "And I gotta pe_eee_!"

"You've gotta be kidding me,"

She laughed, "I was convincing, wasn't I?"

He shook his head, walking alongside her as she headed up to the front steps, "You sure you want to use a haunted mansion's bathroom?"

"I'm not going to use it," she said as she reached the top steps, and her brother followed, "I'll record things and see if anything shows up. You, in the meanwhile, will keep the owner of the house busy," she said with a grin, patting him playfully on the cheek, and he shooed her away.

She turned and her eyes fell immediately on the doorbell. With an excited grin, she pressed it.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Don't worry! There's a bit more and I know exactly what happens for the next few chapters! I just need to get my notes together. Review, and you'll inspire me even more to continue! :)


End file.
